Blissful
by NorthTraveler77
Summary: After a week long trip to the colonies, Ty Lee was looking forward to returning to the Fire Nation capital. Specifically, she was looking forward to seeing a certain fire bending prodigy again.


After a week long trip to the colonies, Ty Lee was looking forward to returning to the Fire Nation capital. Specifically, she was looking forward to seeing a certain fire bending prodigy again. Ty Lee missed Azula's presence considerably while she was away visiting family.

Once the ship docked by the pier, Ty Lee walked down the metallic ramp while slinging her bag over her shoulder. She made her way towards the royal palace, passing by the guards with little to no trouble. She found her room which she usually stays in, and settled herself in quickly enough.

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the royal palace. Most of the residents, besides the guards and a few servants, have retired to their quarters. Ty Lee stands by the window, overlooking the royal gardens. It's a beautiful sight that she never gets tired of seeing. The plethora of colorful flowers sway gently in the breeze. Dancing in a soothingly fashion, almost hypnotizing her to the spot. A sudden knock on the door causes Ty Lee to avert her attention from the royal gardens.

"Come in!" She calls out as she turns away from the window to face the servant who now entered. The servant bows slightly and stands up straight once again.

"Princess Azula has requested your presence in her chambers." He says respectfully. Ty Lee acknowledges with a curt nod. He turns around and exits her room, closing the door with a gentle click. Leaving her room, she heads in the direction of the princess's chambers. She passes by a few guards making their nightly rounds throughout the royal palace.

She rounds the corner and finds herself standing directly in front of the large doorway. She raised her fist to lightly knock on the ornate door.

"Enter." The princess's voice sounded distant. Ty Lee entered and shut the door behind her quietly.

"You wish to see me Princess Azula?" She bowed deeply and glanced up at Azula with a smile. She noticed the candles were dimly lit, giving the room a much more intimate look. Azula was perched on the edge of her bed. One leg draped over the other in a perfect poise. Only wearing her red silken robe. Her golden eyes held a predatory look that made the acrobat's body thrum with need. The corner of the princess's mouth upturned into a smirk.

Azula slowly stood up from her bed, and made her way towards Ty Lee at a leisurely pace. She stopped directly in front of her, observing the acrobat. She grasps Ty Lee's chin and tilts her face up with her fingers, gazing into those charcoal eyes.

She sees a slight shiver run down Ty Lee's body. Her hands reach for the knot, discarding Ty Lee's robes. Azula's hands slide down the acrobat's body, bringing their hips together. In a bold move, Ty Lee surges forward colliding their lips together. She moans against the princess's mouth, missing the feeling of Azula's soft velvety lips.

"I couldn't wait much longer." Ty Lee breathes out, barely audible.

"Impatient, are we? We'll have to remedy that... get on your knees." She commands huskily. Ty Lee slowly dips down, and gets on her knees letting her hands roam down the princess's feminine curves along the way. Azula sensually runs her left hand down the side of Ty Lee's face. _She looks so beautiful down on her knees, looking up at me with eyes hooded in pleasure, awaiting my next command._

Azula smirks at her and turns around to saunter towards her bed. She climbs onto the red and golden satin sheets, situating herself against the soft pillows that lean on the headboard.

"Crawl to me." Azula beckons Ty Lee with her index finger, biting her lower lip in anticipation of what's to come next.

"Yes, princess." Ty Lee breathes out heavily. She starts to crawl towards the bed in a cat like manner, swaying her hips with each movement. The acrobat keeps her grey eyes locked onto the princess's heated gaze. The atmosphere seems to get hotter the closer she gets to Azula. She manages to find herself in front of the bed, and slowly climbs on, making her way to the princess. She stops once she's directly in front of Azula's bare feet.

The princess pushes herself off of the pillow supporting her back, and grabs Ty Lee by the chin into a searing kiss. The acrobat closes her eyes, and feels Azula grab the back of her head, burying her fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. She can feel Azula's tongue brush against her lips, and opens her mouth, allowing herself to be explored. Their tongues swirl together, tasting each other. Azula gently nips at Ty Lee's bottom lip while pulling away. They pause for a moment, breathing heavily. She opens her eyes to look at the princess, and finds a mischievous smirk in return. Ty Lee yelps as she suddenly finds herself thrown onto her back. Azula swings one of her legs over Ty Lee's hips, straddling her. She's caught off guard by the action, and Azula leans down, her lips brushing against Ty Lee's earlobe.

"I enjoy seeing you so... flustered." Azula husked. She lowers her mouth down to Ty Lee's neck, nipping at her pulse point before running her tongue over it. Ty Lee's breath hitches in response, arching her body into Azula's. The princess splays her hand across the acrobat's stomach, and pushes her back down onto the bed. Effectively pinning her.

Azula continues to kiss down to Ty Lee's collarbone. She moaned as Azula cupped one of her breasts, kneading it softly. She licks one of Ty Lee's nipples, flicking it repeatedly with her tongue. She slowly bites down on it, not enough to cause discomfort, while pinching Ty Lee's other nipple. Hearing a low hiss, Azula starts to suck on it, letting her tongue swirl around a bit before releasing it with a loud pop. Azula slowly glides down the rest of Ty Lee's body, her lips trail over her stomach, feeling the heat surge between the apex of the acrobat's thighs. She can now see how wet Ty Lee is, and remembering the acrobat's eagerness earlier, purposefully waits before doing anything further. The acrobat lets out a low whimper, and the princess chuckles darkly in response.

"Go on... beg me."

"Please..." Ty Lee barely breathes out.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." Azula gives her a devilish smirk.

Ty Lee moaned in frustration. "Please, princess... I-I need you to touch me." Azula just grinned at her. Her sharp nails rake up and down the acrobat's thighs in a teasing manner.

"But I'm already touching you." She feigned mock innocence. Knowing exactly what Ty Lee was begging for. She enjoyed drawing out the desperate pleas coming from between those soft, pink lips.

"P-please, princess! I need you!"

Azula hummed in pleasure. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll oblige." She settled herself between the acrobat's legs, and leaned down, her hot breath ghosting over Ty Lee's needy core. Azula briefly glances back up to look at Ty Lee. Seeing an expression full of longing across Ty Lee's face. Finally conceding, she gave one slow lick against her center. Ty Lee gasped, arching off of the bed once more, her body throbbing with desire. Her mouth shifts over to the acrobat's clit, sucking it into her mouth. Azula begins to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves, licking more firmly. Ty Lee desperately fists the sheets in her hands, trying to bite back a moan.

Suddenly, the princess slides two fingers into the acrobat, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Azula inwardly smirks at the reaction. She loves the feeling of being inside Ty Lee. Her fingers are coated in slick arousal. The princess's fingers pump faster while mercilessly lashing at the acrobat's sensitive nerve. She pushes in deeper, quickening her pace. Ty Lee's hips rock back and forth, matching each of Azula's thrusts.

Ty Lee's breathing became more labored, eyes shut tight from the onslaught of different sensations. Ty Lee continues to grip the tangled sheets in a fierce hold. Azula kept her relentless pace, thrusting in violently.

"A-Azula! I'm about to-!" Azula immediately felt Ty Lee clench around her fingers, her mouth open in a silent scream while her body convulsed wave after wave of pure ecstasy. Azula continued her ministrations, letting Ty Lee ride down her high. Watching Ty Lee's body slump from exhaustion, she pulled out her fingers slowly and went to hover over her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Azula purred while lifting her own fingers to her lips, licking the acrobat's essence off of each digit. Ty Lee's eyes darkened considerably at seeing the princess's fingers disappear between her red lips. Azula let a delicious moan escape while sucking the remaining evidence of Ty Lee's orgasm off of her fingers. Hearing the princess moan shot another spike of arousal down to her core. She could feel Ty Lee slightly wiggle underneath her. "I'll take that as a yes." A sly grin crossed Azula's lips.

"Thank you, princess." She whispered fervently.

"We're not done yet. You still need to please me." Azula sat up and let her thin robe slide down her body, pooling over the bed. Ty Lee drank in the princess's lithe form.

Azula sensually crawled over the rest of Ty Lee's athletic body, and rested each knee beside the acrobat's head. Looking up from her position, she could feel a wetness begin to pool between her thighs. The sight of Azula hovering above her mouth, her dark hair cascading around her gorgeous face, golden eyes looking down at her with unbridled desire. Azula was the perfect embodiment of a goddess. The princess threaded one of her hands through the acrobat's brown tresses, slightly gripping her head in place.

"Worship me..." Azula breathed out. Ty Lee slid her hands softly, almost reverently over the princess's lower backside as she brought her mouth over Azula's dripping core. She swiped at her folds, and heard a low purr emit from the princess. Her tongue circled around the princess's bundle of nerves then lowered her mouth to focus on her entrance. Delving her tongue inside the princess, she gasped in pleasure. Azula instinctively gripped the headboard in front of her, trying to steady herself. She probed deeper, the taste of Azula's essence was better than anything she has ever consumed before.

Ty Lee relished the feel of Azula's thighs pressing against her cheeks. Her hips began to rock with the rhythm of the acrobat's tongue inside her. Ty Lee retracted her tongue teasingly, and moved back to Azula's clit, taking it into her mouth. She sucked on the bundle of nerves, and let her nails dig into the princess's backside.

"Yesss!" Hissing under her breath, both of Azula's hands reached down, and tangled themselves in Ty Lee's silky hair. She felt Azula grind down on her face, demanding more. Ty Lee alternated between sucking and lashing at Azula's folds enthusiastically. The princess's moans, gasps, and whimpers became increasingly louder, spurring the acrobat on. Azula's knees buckled violently as she threw her head back, crying out in pleasure as she was pushed over the edge. After a few moments Azula's hips slowed to a still, and she shifted back to straddling Ty Lee.

"Good girl." Azula purred. Ty Lee could see Azula's chest heave slightly, also out of breath.

Ty Lee smiles at Azula. "I love you."

The princess gazes into the acrobat's eyes for a moment. She reaches up and gently cups Ty Lee's face, letting her thumb brush across her cheek. Azula leans in and places a chaste kiss on Ty Lee's lips. The princess pulls back and settles herself in between the sheets.

"We should get some rest." Azula says quietly, closing her eyes. Ty Lee grins and lifts the sheets, sliding in next to the princess.

"Sweet dreams!" The acrobat giggles.

The two girls lay beside each other. Ty Lee's arm drapes over Azula's waist, tightening her grasp. She nuzzles her face into the princess's wild dark tresses. Her eyes close as she inhaled sharply, the scent of Azula soothing her. She could feel the rise and fall of the acrobat's chest against her back, her soft breathing tickling her neck. Azula allowed herself a faint smile as they both drifted off into a blissful night of sleep.

 ** _(This is my first fanfiction story I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed!)_**


End file.
